heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 1 4
:* :* :* :* /Edward Hyde :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Broad Arrow Jack * Ishmael * Selwyn Cavor Locations: * * :* :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Morlocks Other Characters: * Locations: * * (in a vision) :* Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * Shipping was delayed for this issue and did not reach stands until September, 1999. * The above quotation is taken from the cover to this issue, but is not actually spoken in the main story. * On page 1 of this issue, two of Captain Nemo's deckhands introduce themselves as Ishmael and Broad Arrow Jack. Ishmael was one of the central figures in Herman Melville's Moby-Dick. Like in the novel, he is introduced in the very beginning of the story with the famous line "Call me Ishmael". Broad Arrow Jack (seen with a black arrowhead tattooed on his back) was the creation of E. Harcourt Burrage. He appeared in a series of penny dreadful novels in 1866. * First appearance of M. Although not clearly identified in this issue, M is intended to be Professor James Moriarty. Moriarty is the nemesis of famed London detective Sherlock Holmes. Although he is an important figure in Holmes mythology, the character has only appeared in two novels, The Final Problem and the Valley of Fear. The events of The Final Problem are recapped in the opening chapter of ''League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' #5. * First appearance of Cavorite. * When Nemo speaks of "playing games with destruction", he is seen holding up a statue of the Hindu death god Kali. * This issue reveals that Mister Hyde can see Hawley Griffin's body heat. In addition to his exaggerated size, this is a power Hyde before possessed in the original Robert Louis Stevenson story. * The symbol of the Freemasons can be seen outside the entranceway to the Military Intelligence Division building, and also on the door to M's office. This is not the only vehicle through which Allan Moore has drawn ties between the British government and the Freemasons. He also uses the Freemasons as a key element in his From Hell graphic novel. | Trivia = * On page 9, two adjoining panels showing the shelter that Allan and Mina stayed at in issue #3 appears to form the words "Helter Skelter". Aside from being the title to a Beatles song, whatever significance, if any, this reference has in relation to the series is unknown. It is possible that the clipped positioning of the words may merely be an act of coincidence. | Recommended = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 2) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier * Heroes & Monsters: The Unofficial Companion to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 1 * A Blazing World: The Unofficial Companion to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume 2 | Links = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen article at Wikipedia * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen movie article at Wikipedia * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Annotations by Jess Nevins * Allan and the Sundered Veil article at Wikipedia }}